


All For You

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future!fic as a coda to 4x7. Exploration into how Gauis' little speech at the end would impact a magic reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

_**Merlin Fanfic: All For You, Merlin/Arthur, (1/1), PG**_  
 **Title:** All For You  
 **Author:** [](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/profile)[**happyevraftr**](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Word Count:** 564  
 **Warnings:** **SPOILERS** FOR 4x7  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bit of dialogue directly from 4x &

 **Summary:** future!fic as a coda to 4x7. Exploration into how Gauis' little speech at the end would impact a magic reveal.

\---------

Arthur watched in horror as the deep hue of magic drained from Merlin's eyes. No matter Morgana's followers had nearly killed him, his focus had narrowed to the amber fire that burned in his friend's eyes. His world tilted off its axis and spun out of control. The one person he had trusted above all others was the traitor in their midst.

“Sorcerer!” he spat as he pointed his sword toward Merlin. “You've been the traitor this entire time.” Anger masked the intense pain that was crushing his heart. Merlin took a quick step back, eyes blown wide in fear.

“No, never Arthur.”

He took two deliberate steps towards Merlin, lifting his sword and preparing to deliver a death blow. Merlin sank to his knees in front of him, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. He closed his eyes in submission and whispered his final words.

“It was all for you.”

Arthur stopped just before his blade made contact with the smooth expanse of Merlin's neck. Those words touched something deep inside him and he was thrown several months back listening to Gauis reprimand him and give advice all at once.

  
 _“Contained within this great kingdom, there's a rich variety of people that range in different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn Arthur, one day you will understand, just how much they've done for you.”_

  
A dull thud sounded as his sword hit the forest floor. He dropped to his knees in relief and awe. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched Merlin's cheek. “It was all you. All of the miracles, the something watching over me. It's been you this whole time.”

Merlin leaned into his hand as a sad smile turned up the corners of his lips. “You have no idea how hard it is to keep your arse safe, you giant prat.” When Merlin finally opened his eyes again and met his gaze, Arthur felt like he was seeing his manservant for the first time. Of course he had always thought Merlin a good and exceptionally loyal friend, but he was still a servant. In truth, all this time Merlin had been more of a man than even he. It inspired him, and humbled him to an almost embarrassing degree.

“Thank you.” he said, choking on the enormity of it all.

“I'm happy to serve you until the day I die Sire.”

Arthur searched his face and found nothing but complete honesty and loyalty. He smiled and hauled them both up, wrapping Merlin in a tight embrace. “You're going to tell me everything and convince me that magic isn't going to turn you evil one day, but for now we need to get back to the castle."

Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth the battle cry of another round of bandits rang from up ahead. Arthur turned to Merlin and let a sly grin creep over his features.

“Want to show me that you're not completely useless?”

Merlin grinned back and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You have no idea how much I would like that.” They took off together through the woods, finally united as one force on the cusp of their destiny.

\----------

A/N: I have no idea where that came from!! But I kind of want to live inside this fic. There could be more, but I just wanted to capture that one moment when Gauis' words made the difference. idek. My muse is apparently abusing me again.


End file.
